The present invention relates generally to resonating star gyroscopes and fabrication methods relating thereto.
Low power vibratory microgyroscopes are needed in numerous consumer applications due to their small size, low power and ease of fabrication. Vibratory gyroscopes, which are based on transfer of energy between two vibration modes of a structure, can operate in either matched-mode or split-mode condition.
Under matched-mode condition, the sense mode is designed to have the same (or nearly the same) resonant frequency as the drive mode. Hence, the rotation-induced Coriolis signal is amplified by the Q of the sense mode (which can be high in vacuum).
In split-mode condition, the drive and sense modes are separated in resonant frequency. Due to Q amplification, gyroscopes operated under matched-mode configuration offer higher sensitivity and better resolution.
Resonant matched devices are themselves broadly classified into two types depending upon the nature of their operating modes. Type I devices rely on non-degenerate vibration modes for driving and sensing. The tuning fork gyroscope is an example of a type I gyroscope. As reported by M. F. Zaman, A. Sharma, B. Amini, F. Ayazi, in “Towards Inertial Grade Microgyros: A High-Q In-Plane SOI Tuning Fork Device”, Digest, Solid-State Sensors and Actuators Workshop, Hilton Head, S.C., June 2004, pp. 384-385, it is often difficult to achieve and maintain mode matching in these devices. Type II devices on the other hand function with degenerate vibration modes and are invariably easier to match and operate under matched condition. A shell type gyroscope such as the vibrating ring gyroscope disclosed by F. Ayazi and K. Najafi, in “A HARPSS Polysilicon Vibrating Ring Gyroscope”, IEEE/ASME JMEMS, June 2001, pp. 169-179, is an example of a type II gyroscope.
The resonating star gyroscope represents a class of type-II vibratory gyroscope that has distinct performance advantages over the existing counterparts.